Caldene
It is not certain if Caldene has lost the will or the ability to express emotion, or if emoting was never part of his repertoire. Either way, one would find it hard to guess what the crescent-shaped ‘mon is thinking.Caldene is ever learning in his search for “truth.” Despite being a priest, Caldene doesn't blindly follow faith; especially as Aether’s very history has shown the danger of this. Caldene doesn’t have one central figure in his belief, he studied the different religions and legends of the world. Though Caldene himself isn’t an expert on the scientific field, he knows several key components from it that he incorporates them in his teachings if he believes there is sufficient factual proof for them. He believes that religion and science are not two different entities, as they are both a part of learning, and learning more about this universe and its workings will better his teachings. Therefore, he does not shun any whose beliefs differ from his own, as long as they do not contradict his own moral integrity. Caldene places higher value on the messages in religious texts and teaching rather then the entities that convey them. Thus, he uses stories from multiple cultures as well as his own experience in his preaching. He is here to give advice to people, to help them figure out their own answers, as he believes it is important that people think for themselves and make their own decisions. Biography Caldene came to Aether with the first voyagers beyond the atmospheric border of this world, sailing here on their meteorite formed ship on the seemingly endless sea of stars. He spent countless moons serving as a guidepost for the people, and travelled around Avalon whenever the chance was presented to him, as he was ever eager to learn. After several decades of travel and preaching, he went into a long slumber underneath the church, one he had not planned on awakening from, and left the position of high priest to one of his pupils. However, his rest was interrupted early on by a deity’s calling: they told him he still had a duty to fulfill. So, in Aether’s darkest hour a millennium ago, he used his protective powers to cast a veil over the city of Aether, sustained by Cresselia’s energy and his only will. He waited 1000 years until Alaric came before him, at which point he guided the fledgling king in his claim to the throne. He then assumed his role as head priest once more. Nowadays, the moon pokemon usually keeps to himself, staying within the church or surrounding area, quietly listening to or observing what happens within his range. His preaching is done in a calm and smooth manner, which seems to have a relaxing effect on his audience. Caldene possess knowledge of many things, even outside the realm of faith, but knowledge isn’t the only thing he has it his disposal: a strange power dwells within the priest akin to a magic of some kind. Missions '''Mission 2: '''Caldene has sealed himself away and has been sleeping ever since he put up the wards to keep the spirits and malevolence trapped in Aether about a thousand years ago. Now with Alaric's arrival, the illness befalling the Fae and the spirit of the old king growing in power and tormenting the people of the new king of Aether Caldene ordered Dullahan to bring the king of "phrophecy" before him. He then Helped Alaric enter the tombs were one thousand years ago the final confrontation between the old king and the enemy took place, his place of death as well as the place where the young man sealed away the celestial stone and nearly all the Fae energy of all of avalon. With Alaric being announced the official king of Aether and the celestial stone and fairy typing being restored Caldene decided that his aid might yet be needed and offered his services as high priest of Aether once more. Category:NPCs Category:Aether